Call Me Crazy
by rebekahjr14
Summary: "Call Me Crazy but I just met him and i'm in love with him." "Call Me Crazy, but I just met her and i'm in love with her" Fang and Kyle just moved here. Max has lived here since third grade. When Max now has every class with the new member in her group (The Flock) will sparks fly or will enemies be born. Read to find out. Sorry about the summary, just please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've never written a fan fic before, this is my first ever. Hope you like it.**

"Hey," I say as I approach my friends. I sit down as they greet me. I sit for a while not talking, see I'm sort of loner in my group (or flock as we call it). Everyone in the group has a boyfriend or girlfriend except Monique (or Nudge as I Call her from constant years of nudging her to shut up) and me. Jason (Gazzy since he can clear a room with one fart) and Angel have been dating since sixth grade and we are two months into the ninth grade. Dylan and Maya started dating a month before eighth grade ended, so they've been dating for about six months. James (or Iggy as I call him, no reason, just stuck) and Ella like each other a lot but Iggy can never get up the nerve to ask her out.

"So guys, what should we pick for our good standing activity in period five?" We all look around and nod.

"The library," we all say in unison. Well, all except Nudge who seems to be staring at some kid who is sitting at our table? He has black hair and brown eyes. He has really tan skin. He's wearing jeans and a grey shirt. "Nudge," all of us screams. She looks over and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, you must be Max, Nudge has told me so much about you," he holds out his hand and I shake it. "We just moved here from Florida, this is Nick, but call him Fang. We ran into Nudge over the weekend and she said she'd show us around," Kyle says putting an arm around her. I nod and look at Fang. He has black hair like Kyle's, but his is long and falls above his eyes, Kyle's is a buzz cut. Fang also has black eyes and olive skin. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt with black converse to top it off.

"Hey, um Max, we checked their schedules, Fang has every class with you and Kyle only has his first period with you. It would be nice if you show them to their classes and don't worry, Kyle has the rest of his classes with Nudge." I look over at Angel and nod. The bell rings, I start to walk with Fang and Kyle. They give me their schedules, Fang is 2075 and Kyle is 2077. Fuck, I liked having a locker to myself, I was 2076. I show them their lockers and we get our stuff.

"Fang, you can stop at your locker when i do and Kyle, play it by ear for today." They nod and shut their lockers. We walk into math and i take my seat. I see Mrs Jenkins talking to them, then Fang comes over and takes the empty seat next to me and Kyle takes the one behind me. Fuck, I liked having no one next to me.

"Would you boys please stand and give us your name, where you moved from, and something interesting about you." I hear Fang sigh as he stands up.

"Hi, I'm Nick but call me Fang, um I moved here from Florida, and I hate school," Fang says. Everyone laughs and the teacher just looks shocked.

"Hey, I'm Kyle, I also moved here from Florida, and to answer your questions, yes Fang and I are twins," Kyle says with a grin.

"Okay class, today is the unit test, Kyle, Nick..."

"Fang"

"Fang, sorry, Kyle Fang, you guys can read or draw till the test is over." She hands out the test. I look at my test and sigh. Of course it had to be proofs, i hate proofs. About a half hour later, i turn in my test and sit down. I glance over at Fang. He's texting under the desk. He looks up at me. He then looks down at my shirt, i hope. My shirt reads "Sarcasm is just another one of the free services i offer" with Brian from Family Guy standing next to it. But the words are right a crossed my chest. So if he's not reading my shirt, he's a major pervert.

**A/N So how was it. I know there was a lot of description but I had to introduce everyone somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for the review. Shout outs to Teri1456, jade, and Derpadurp for being the first three to review my first chapter. And Derpadurp, that annoys me too. By the way, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, I only own the characters I make up and the plot. Story time.**

Fang's POV

"Cool shirt," I say to Max. She smiles. Gosh, she's really pretty. I mean, a lot of girls are hot at this school, but she's pretty. The bell rings for second period. I have art next with Max. Max stands up and starts talking to Kyle about his next period. He has gym/health next with Nudge. God she talks a lot. We walk out the class and start to walk to art. "Um, why do you call Nudge, Nudge?" I ask Max. She laughs and looks into my eyes.

"See, Nudge doesn't really have an off button when it comes to talking. And after nudging her so many times in hopes to get her to shut up, well the name just stuck. And if you're wondering about everyone else, Jason is Gazzy since he can clear a room with one fart. James is Iggy because when we were five, he made a mud pie. He asked what we thought about it and I said Icky, but of course he thought I said Iggy. So he then asked why I called him Iggy and it just stuck after that." Wow, she can talk too. Just when she talks its beautiful... wait, WTF, I don't get feelings like this.

"Hey babe," I hear some kid say as he grabs Max and pushes her up against a locker. I then see Max grab his arm and flip him on his back. Gosh she's good. She then grabs him up and pushes him up against the locker. I look around and see everyone laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you that way. Plus, your friends with Ari you creep. And pull something like that again, and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Max let's go of her grip but still holds him up to the locker. Who was this kid and why did she just do that.

"Max, it was a joke, Ari told me to do it. And I know you don't like me like that. Just I saw you with that kid and thought perfect time to do it." He looks innocent and gives Max the puppy dog face.

"What ever Sam, you don't have to listen to Ari, cause most the time when you do, you get your ass kicked. Come on Fang," Max says grabbing my shirt. And leading me to art...I think. We walk into a classroom with six groups of four. There's a teacher's desk up front and cabinets along the side walls. Max's takes a seat in the back. I walk up to who I think is the teacher. He puts me next to Max. I take my seat. "Here," Max says handing me a huge piece of construction paper. "This is your folder. Of course you have to fold it. We put our sketch books and projects in it. I got you black since you wear a lot of it." I grab the paper and fold it. The rest of the day carries on about the same. I go to my classes, the teachers put me next to Max, except in American Cultures, I'm behind Max and next to Lissa, some red-haired bitch. But she seems to like me because she kept staring at me and giving Max dirty looks.

"Max, Fang, come on." I hear Nudge say as we approach the lobby. It was the end of the day so we were all going to walk home. Kyle walks over and puts his arm around Nudge. See, Nudge's mom is friends with my mom. We used to hang out as kids all the time. That's why we moved here, but when Kyle saw Nudge had...developed, and Nudge saw Kyle had gotten muscles, they ended up kissing in the park about two hours after we moved here. Now they were sort of a couple. "We are going to go to Mc Donalds at around six, you guys should come, I know it would be like a date thing for all of us, well except Max and Fang..."

"We don't have dates," Ella and Iggy interrupted.

"Ah, but we all know you two are in love, anyways, we are just going to hang out." Nudge looks at all of us. Maya, Max and Ella all exchange glances and nod, Iggy and Gazzy sigh and then nod, Dylan just smiles as he reaches for Maya's hand. I look at Kyle and he gives me a nod to say he already asked and the answer is yes. "Awesome, we'll meet at my place since I live right near Mc Donalds." We all nod and start to Walk home.

"Hey, Ella, Maya, we have to go pick up Zach at his practice," Max says as she turns in down a different street. Maya and Ella run to catch up. Damn, I was hoping to be able to see where Max lives. But gosh she has a lot of siblings. After that, we continue to walk and drop people off at their house. There's a lot of hugs and kisses and yuck stuff as people leave. Soon we are at the new house and walking in the door.

"Mom, we're home," Kyle calls. Fuck, I run upstairs before mom can ask me about school. i go to my new room and plop down on the bed. I put my ear plugs in and start to edit some music I wrote. "Fang, come on, we're going to be late." Wow, It's been three hours already. I get up and walk with Kyle to Nudge's house. When everyone finally shows up, we walk over and start to order. All the girls, well all except Max, get salads. The rest of us get big macs with a side of fries and a coke. We pick a table in the back. "I'm going to go get ketchup," I say as I get up and head to the soda fountain, yes, the ketchup is where the soda is.

Max's POV

"I'm going to go get ketchup," Fang says as he stands up. Right when he's out of ear shot, I get bombarded with questions.

"Max, so you like Fang," everyone says.

"What...NO...why would I like Fang?" They keep teasing me and saying that I like him, which I do, but I won't tell them that. "Fine," I finally say. "I like Fang," I say.

"Fuck," I hear Fang say. Did he just hear me. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

**A/N Dun, dun, dun, did Fang hear what Max said or did he say fuck for a different reason. I'll try to update tomorrow. I would today, but I have a lot of homework and I shouldn't have even done this but to bad. And plus, tomorrows Friday so it will be easier. Okay, bye. **

**PS: Trick or Treat is this Tuesday. I dressing up as this stupid puffy pink fairy thing. I hate it. But at my church's Halloween skating party, I was vote prettiest and got free coupons to Mc Donalds so I guess its okay. But anyways, tell me what you guys are going as. I really want to know. Okay, now bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Terri1456 I am so jealous of you. I wish I was going as red riding hood. I might go as that next year. Sorry i'm updating at like eight but i had my writer's club after school. Then I went out with my mom to get gas for the car. Then we went to go get pizza but the place went out of bushiness so we were pist. We ended up getting Little Cisar's Pizza. Uh, I hate them, sorry, not really. Then my BFF came over and now we are both writing our fan fics so ya. Okay Story time.**

**PS: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except the characters I make up and the plot. **

Fangs POV

"Fuck," I say as I approach the table. I guess I over filled the little cup thing that you use to put ketchup in. Cause now there was ketchup all over my foot. So now, I have to reach behind Max since the napkins are right next to her on the wall. I walk over to the table and sit down next to Max so I can reach behind her. "So, you like me," I say into Max's ear so only she could hear it. Max tenses up next to me. I grab the napkins and clean the floor and my shoes. "I'm going to go get more ketchup," I say walking over to the trashcan to trow away the napkins.

Now's my time to have fun. I heard Max say she liked me but I can't just give in. I mean what will that do to my reputation. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost eight. I guess I could leave and say that mom needed me home. But I need a story, um..., I'll figure something out. I go over to the soda fountain to get more ketchup. I fill it up but not as much as before, I mean come on, do you really think I'm that stupid. Just before I reach the table I pull out my phone.

Max's POV

"Hey, Kyle, mom said it's time we leave. I convinced her to let you stay but I have to go," Fang says. Kyle nods. Fang puts the ketchup down and starts cleaning up his mess. He grabs his soda and grins at me. He walks away with a nod in our direction. What... he can't just say that and leave, I mean come on, how messed up is that. You tell someone that you heard them say they like you and you just leave. How stupid.

About an hour later we are cleaning up and getting ready to leave. We walk out the door and head to Nudge's house first. Kyle and her hug and kiss goodnight. We then leave and go to Angle's house. "Max, Ella and I are sleeping over, you can too if you want but you said you had a lot of homework." I look at Maya and nod as Angle and Gazzy kiss goodbye, and Maya and Dylan kiss goodbye. Iggy and Ella just blush and wave goodbye. Uh, those two. Someone should knock some sense into them. It was then down to me, Dylan, Gazzy, Iggy, and Kyle. We walk to Gazzy and Dylan's house and drop them off next. No, Gazzy and Dylan are not real brothers, they are stepbrothers but they act like real brothers. After that we drop off Iggy since he lives right down the street from them.

"Hey, um Max, I was wondering where you live so you know, I could drop you off so you don't walk home alone in the dark." I look at Kyle. He's grinning at me, probably thinking some pervert thing about what could happen to me. He wiggles his eyebrow.

"Dude, stop. I live right down this street. Number 507." I turn down my street and point towards the end of the street.

"Cool, I live down this street too. I'm 509, we're neighbors." I smile at him and walk in the direction of our houses. It's nice that I finally have a kid my age to hang out with. We walk up to the spot that splits my yard and his yard. He's about to say something when...

"Hey dude, mom wants you to... um, hey Max." Fang says a little confused.

"Hey man, Max is our neighbor, now we don't have to worry about having no one to hang out with." Kyle looks at Fang with a smirk. "Max, I should go, it was nice hanging out with you. And I definitely learned that you eat a lot." Kyle looks at me and grins. So what I had two big macs, two orders of fries, a snack wrap and a coke. I like my food. I punch Kyle in the arm. "Och, gosh Max, you don't hit like a girl." I smile and wave as he walks inside. I'm about to walk away when...

"So you're my neighbor." I look into Fangs eyes. They look almost purple in the moon light. god I wish I could just kiss him right here right now.

"Yeppers. How cool is that," I say really sarcastically.

"Wow, so that shirt doesn't lie," he says pointing at my shirt. The one with Brian from family guy, you know, come on, don't make me say the whole thing. Anyways, I smile and nod. He's acting like he totally forgot about me liking him... wait, he looks like he's leaning in for a kiss. Oh, no, does my breath smell okay. Wait, are my lips chapped, what ever I don't care, I mean this would only be my first kiss and this would tell him if I'm girlfriend material.

He tilts his head slightly and touches my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He uses his fingers to tilt my head slightly as he slowly leans in. Our lips are just about to meet when... "I've got to go," and with that he walks off leaving me standing on the grass looking like an idiot. Wow, ahhhhhhhh.

**A/N So what did you think. Sorry this is so late to update but as I said my BFF is sleeping over so we got distracted with stupid stuff and finally realized we needed to finish so ya :) And ya I know I'm so mean for making Fang play hard to get but that's life, suck it up buttercup (quote from my BFF). Now you will just have to see how long i'll make Max wait till Fang dates her. Or maybe I'll be really mean and make him date Lissa first. You'll just have to wait. Mwahahahah. I'm so mean I know. I even made my friend get pissed off at me. Sorry for it being so short.**

**PS I might not be updating this weekend, I have a crap load of home work. I have studying for math, a project for art, science homework, and a test I have to write up for gym because stupid kids acted up in class. And yes, my gym is actually in a classroom. But in the gym too, I know, stupid, it's called GYM for a reason. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. So bye for now. :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey as I said I wasn't able to update this weekend. Sorry, I had all that homework and then I had family issues so ya my life is a mess but I wouldn't change it for the world. Anyways, this chapter may not be that long, I don't have homework, just really bad writers block. I know where the stories going, I just don't know how to get there. So anyways story time :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters. I only own the plot and the OC.**

Max's POV

He walked inside without a care in the world. I stood there with my arms at my side and my head still slightly tilted. After about five minuets of shock, my brain finally clicked and I realized I wasn't moving. I turned my head half surprise. I don't know what I am looking for but I guess I feel maybe it's a dream or maybe I'm imagining it. I turn around and walk up to my door. I go to open it but remember that it's locked and Ella has the key. Fuck, now how will I get in, mom won't be home for another hour and dad is on a business trip.

Fangs POV

I walk inside and shut the door. Once I get in I burst out laughing. Kyle comes over to me and asks whats wrong so I tell him everything. he starts to laugh too. We look out the window and see Max just standing there all surprised and confused. This makes us laugh harder. Then about five minuets later she turns and goes to her door. Kyle and I turn from the window and go to our bedrooms. I start editing the music I was editing earlier and I think Kyle started to text Nudge. _Ding_ Dong. I hear the door bell but forget about it when I hear mom go to get it. "Dude Max is here," I here Kyle whisper sas he goes to peek around the corner. I follow him and see Max standing in our door way talking to my mom.

"Hi, Max"

"Hey Mrs Baker"

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, well you see, mom is at work and won't home for another hour and dads on a business trip. Ella and Maya are at Angel's house. They have the key to get in and they forgot to give it to me. And the door's locked," I see Max look at the ground from embarrassment. She looks up at mom and goes to turn I guess from giving up but mom pulls her in and walks her to the livingroom.

"Boys, get down here, there's someone I want you to meet," my mom screams. I look at Kyle who has already started going down the stairs. I follow a little behind trying not to look eager to see her. "Boys, this is Max."

"Um, mom, we already know Max, she's friends with Nudge." Kyle looks at mom who gives an _"oh" _look. See mom moved here because she was offered a job here as a vet. She knew that Nuge's mom lived here so she thought at least she'd have one friend. Turns out that Max's mom also works as a vet.

"Well, then take her to the den." Mom gets up and walks into the kitchen and comes back with popcorn. "You can watch a movie till her mom gets back, Max, sweety, I'll call your mom and tell her your here." Max nods and stands up to follow Kyle to the den. I go to run upstairs but mom catches me and sends me down with Max and Kyle.

"So Max what do you want to watch?" Kyle shows her our collection of at least 300 movies. She picks Fast and Ferious six. Well, I thought she would have picked one of Nudge's movies, yes, Nudge has her own pile of movies. She won't watch any of our action stuff. We put the movie in and sit down on the bean bag chairs. Max is in between me and Kyle on the purple one, I'm on my black one, and Kyle is on his blue one.

About thirty minuets into the movie, Kyle gets up to go make pizza's, yes Kyle cooks. As soon as he's gone, I pause the movie. Max looks at me and groans. "Turn it back on, this is like my favorite part," I shake my head and grab her head in my hands. She looks shocked as I lean in to her face. She pulls away right as our lips are about to touch. "Listen, you heard me say I like you. You obviously like me since this is the second time you've tried to kiss me. I'm not going to put up with your playing hard to get crap. I've got plenty of boys who want to date me so either you don't date me or you..." She railed off when she felt my breath on her ear. I could see goose bumps forming on her arms.

"I do like you," I whispered. "You like me. So what do we do about this. We could go on a test date and see how it is before we get into a deep meaningful relationship." I knew this would make her putty in my hands but unfortunately, Max isn't like most girls. She turned to me and grinned before she started to talk.

"I get to pick the place, the time, and you get to pay," but before I could disagree, Kyle came back in with the pizza and we started the movie again.

**A/N So, what do you think? I know it's not what you expected but I just love to piss people off. Literly half my school hates me so ya you can tell i love pissing people off. Anyways, could you guys give me ideas for names. I need to pick a boy name and a girl name. I'll tell you what they are for later. And also, please tell me what your costumes are, you guys already know I'm going as a pink fairy, older sister is going as a black cat, my oldest sister is going as a dark angel. My BFF that slept over the other night is also going as a dark angel, and my BFF that's a boy is going as a vampire and no he doesn't sparkle, i know, i'm upset too. And his GF, my BFF is going as, well i don't know but I'll find out tomorrow, so please tell me what your costumes are. Also, my nephew who is two is going as spongebob. I know, really cute. Okay, so sorry about that rant, I tend to do that. Also, one last thing, could you guys give me ideas for the date. I have and idea of what I want to happen but I don't know where they should go. I can only think of skating, bowling, movies, and arcade, but I feel those are to played out and I hate clichés. So please give me ideas. I'll try to update on wednesday, i can't tomorrow because of trick or treat, and I cant on thursday because of the halloween parade. So ya bye B-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey sorry i didn't update wednesday like i said i would, i forgot that my youth group had flashlight tag that night. Then on thrusday i had the halloween parade and tuesday was trick or treat. By the way, I was freezing in that stupid costume but I had fun and loved to read the reviews of what you guys went as. Now i have to wear that thing tomorrow because of a halloween party I was invited to. Anyways story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters, only the polt and the OC.**

Max's POV

"Max, your mom's here," Mrs Baker called down to me. Damn, we only had about ten minuets left. "Your mom said you could finish the movie if you want though, just go over to your house when it's done." I finish watching the movie. **(A/N you guys really should watch this movie, it's awsome) **I stood up to stretch as Kyle left the room to go clean up the dishes. Right as I finished yawning, I was pushed back onto the purple bean bag chair. I looked up and saw Fang hovering over me.

"Listen, I pick the place, it's sort of what guys do, they ask out the girl, pick the place, and pay. But if you so badly want to pick the place, then you get to also pay." I smile and hold out my hand for him to shake. He grips my hand farly tight and pulls me up off the bean bag chair. Once i'm up, I'm face to face with him, our noses almost touching. He goes to lean into my lips but I pull away and go towards the staris. I'm about to go up when I'm pulled by my wrist and looking at Fang again. He pins me against the wall and holds my hands over my head. God, I know i pulled away but I just so badly want to kiss him. He leans in to my face, our lips just about to touch when...

"Max, your mom says it's time for you to go. Sorry about the movie if you didn't finish but she said something about you dad coming home and you need sleep." I look over at Fang who looks annoyed and then I run to the stairs and race up. I look at Mrs Baker and give her a hug as I thank her. I call bye down to Kyle and Fang. Then I walk outside into the freezing cold and start to walk to my door. I go to open the door but am again pulled by my wrist against the side of my house.

"We need to finish what we started," Fang says as he leans into my face. I'm about to pull away when his phone rings. "Fuck, every time." I giggle and walk up to my door and turn the nob. I'm able to get in befor Fang can grab my wrist again. I go up to my room and look around. See my room has black walls with my favorite stuff written in neon green. Like my favorite bands, Black Veil Brides, Skillet, Red, Family Force Five, Falling in Reverse. And my favorite books, like Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and Gated by Amy Christine Parker. Plus more, so you guys get the idea. I throw my phone on my bed and grab out my PJ's and go into my private bathroom to take a shower.

See, I'm glad I have a private bathroom, I live in a house with my older brother Ari, my two sisters Maya and Ella (yes we are triplets), my younger brother Zack and my two year old brother James. Yes I have a huge family but I love them. And I couldn't imagine life without them. Anyways, I take a nice hot shower and dry off. I get dress and walk over to my draw. I pull out my jornal that I use to write songs, the I sit on my bed and hook my phone to my charger. As I do this, I notice a message. It's from Fang.

**(Fang's bold, Max's normal)**

**Hey y did u leave, we didn't get 2 finish what we started**

I had stuff to do, plus, i told u we needed 2 go on a practice date

**U make things so complicated, anyways, i'll pick u up around 5 for our date**

Wait, what, when did u decide this

**I've had this date planned since last year when Nudge showed me a pic of u at Warped Tour can't believe you got 2 go not fair**

Well ok thats not wierd at all (refer to the shirt) but i can go so i'l morrow gtg bye :)

**Lo morrow**

**( A/N Back to normal)** I shut off my phone with a laugh and look at the time. Fuck, its 12:30. I need to get some sleep. Apparently my dad's coming home. I put my jornal away and get under my covers to get ready for bed.

**A/N So what did you guys think. Sorry that it's so short but I told you I have wrtiters block. Now guys, I really need an idea for their date plus I also need those names, a girl and a boy. So ya, and guess what, no homework all weekend, Yaaaa. I always have homework so I'm excited. Anyways, please tell me what you guys think and an idea for the date, I have one but I don't like it so please, I need ideas or I might not be able to update. So please and thx. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So hey guys, um..., I didn't get any responses to where they should go for the date but oh well, my friend gave me an idea that I like even though it is really cliché. Hahaha, ya me the girl who hates cliché's is actually going to use it. Anyways, even though i didn't get responses for the date, I'm hoping to get responses for those names, on girl and one boy. So thx, okay story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters, only the OC and the plot. Enjoy :p**

Max's POV

I woke up really excited because my dad was coming home. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of red skinny jeans and a grey v-neck with my black Ugg boots. I brushed me hair and put it up into a pony tail. I unplugged my phone and saw yet again another message from Fang.

**(Fang Bold,** Max normal)

**Good morning. Just wanted to tell u that u don't have 2 get all dressed up 4 the date, unless u want 2 wear a nice skirt ;) but i do have a surprise 4 u**

Good morning, and u will not catch me dead in a skirt, i only wear a dress when i have 2 like 4 dances. Anyways, can't wait 2 c the surprise gtg my dad's comin home ttyl.

**Ttyl and mayb u should wear a dress than lol **

Over my dead body... scratch that, i won't even wear one when I'm dead, i only wear them to dance bcause of the formal thing and also, Nudge. So ya bye :p

**bye B)**

**(Back to normal)**

OMG that Fang is so wierd. I grabbed my bag and thew it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find everyone eating pancakes... yum... i love pancakes. I ran to my seat and grabbed like fifteen pancakes off the stack. They were gone within three minuets. "Max, calm down your eating. Your eating more than normal." I stuck my tongue out at Zack and looked at mom. After we all finished eating, we put our dishes in the dishwasher and went out to the car. I got in the front seat with a whinning Zack behind me and a jabbering James behind me. Come to think of it, I'm glad that we call Iggy, Iggy, because that would just get confusing. I turn on the radio as we pull away and start singing along to my favorite song by Skillet, Sick of It. **(A/N You guys should really listen to this song if you haven't, it's awesome.) **We pick up Ari, Maya, and Ella and drive to the airport.

"If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it..., If you're sick, If you're sick, If you're sick of it!" I just love the begging to that song. Then everyone was singing, even James, yes, a two-year old sings a rock song, it's not wierd. We've gone through almost the whole Rise album when we reach the airport. We all get out and walk to the gate to meet my dad. Once he is in view, Zack, Maya, Ella, Ari, and I run and almost tackle him in a hug. Mom walks over with a huge smile on her face and hands James to dad. Then dad hands James to me as he approaches mom and kisses her. They kiss for about a minuet and finally hug. I don't blame them, I mean mom and dad haven't seen each other for about eight months. Dad calls us over and then we are in a family hug. After about five minuets we go to the car and pile in. Ella, Maya, and Zack in the back, back. James in his car seat on the right of the front, Ari on the left of the front, and me in the middle. Dad gets in the passenger's seat as mom gets in the driver's seat. Mom puts in the Awake and Alive cd of Skillet. We all sing along to every song.

-Line-

After having a huge reunion with dad, (and by huge i mean huge, we had a party with just our family) it's 4:30. I go up to my room and take a five minuet shower, see, at this party, my dad decided it would be fun to throw us kids in the mud pit we have in our back yard. So after my shower, I put on a pair of neon green skinny jeans with a navy blue and white stripped v-neck. I put my hair in a ponytail. I put on my navy blue converse and put on a grey jacket. I grabbed my bag from my bed and looked at my phone (which luckily I had taken out about ten minuets before dad threw me in) and looked at the time, 4:50. Ella and Maya walked in to examine my outfit and agreed to let me wear it. _Ding_ Dong. I casually walked downstairs to answer the door. I opened it to see Fang holding a rose, awww how romantic. I invited him in and introduced him to my mom and dad. I skipped the rest of the family because Maya and Ella already know him, Ari would get over protective, Zack would make kissy faces, and James would just blabber away to him. I said goodbye to everyone and went outside.

"So, listen, are you okay with walking?" Fang looked at me and just stared.

"Um, ya, and why do you keep staring at me?" Fang blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Sorry, just, you look so beautiful right now." I blushed a little and then looked at him. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. He had on his black converse and a black jacket.

"You're not looking to bad yourself," I replied. He laughed and grabbed my hand leading me down the street. We walked and talked for about ten minuets till we got to a park. He shut my eyes and led me to some place. When he opened my eyes, there was a blanket laid on the grass with some plates, food, drinks, and utensils layed out. I sat down and Fang sat down next to me.

"So, I know this is a little cliché, but I was hoping you'd be okay with it." I nodded as Fang poured the tea into a cup for me. "And another thing, I still have to give you that surprise." He pulled out a note-book and an acoustic guitar. He started strumming a beautiful melody.

Fang's POV

I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universe so still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travels  
Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again. **(The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides)**

I finished the song and looked at Max. She had her mouth dropped open with a surprised expression on her face. She then smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled, not grinned, smiled. She scooted closer to me and put her other hand on my cheek. She leaned in slowly to my face and rested her forehead on mine. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever hear." I grinned and put my other hand on her back pulling her closer to me. She smiled and moved her face so that her lips were hovering near mine. I let go of her hand and moved it to her neck to pull her lips onto mine. She immediately put her arms around my neck and smiled into the kiss. I took my hand away from her neck and rested it on her back. She moved her one hand up to my hair and started to pull it lightly. We just stayed like this for about five minuets. Just kissing, it felt amazing and i didn't want it to end. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. We were both breathing heavy. "Thank you, Fang."

"You're welcome," I said smiling. We finished the food and talked. When the food was gone, we threw away the plastic utensils, cups, and plates. I put the blanket in my bag and grabbed my guitar case. Max wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead on mine. "If it's okay, I would like to kiss you again," Max said with her eyes closed. I smiled and rested my hands on her back as she moved her hands back to where they were. "I just want to know one thing first," I said just as our lips were about to touch. "Ya," she replied a little annoyed. "How was the kiss, was i a close first on the number of boys you kissed?" She hesitated and opened her eyes to look at me. "Um... you where the first boy I've ever kissed, and the first boy I've ever gone out with." I smiled and leaned into her lips. I felt her smile as she moved her hands through my hair. After that, we walked home. I dropped her off and walked over to my house.

**A/N So how was it. I don't have experience with first kisses so don't make fun of me but how was this. I tried my best on the date also. And I'm being serious, check out the bands i used in this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading this story and again, I need those names. One boy and one girl. Okay, bye. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So hey guys, I want to thank no-one, sorry but i don't have another name, so whoever put the first girl and boy names down. Jake and Evangeline are nice names. The funny thing is that my sister wants to name her daughter (if she ever gets one) this name and my mom said how it's so old and no one would ever use it. After I read that review I ran up to my sister and told her, she was in a bad mood so she pushed me away, but I saw the shock in her eyes. But I really do like those names, but I don't need the names yet so keep putting more girl/boy names up. Anyways, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters, only the OC and the plot.**

Max's POV

I said goodbye to Fang and shut the door. I imedetly ran upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I went over to my draw and grabbed out my pajama's. "So, how was it," I jumped and turned around to see Ella on the floor laughing and Maya giving me an evil grin. I put on my pajamas (ya I changed in front of them, they're my sisters, and we are triplets so shut up). I walked over to my other draw and pulled out my journal.

"So," I said as I sat on my bed and motioned for them to join. " He took me to the park..."

"Wow, that is really cliché," Ella said as Maya smacked her.

"Let Max finish, go on." I smiled at my sister and went back to talking.

"As I was saying, he took me to the park. When we got there, he covered my eyes and walked me over to some spot on the grass. I opened my eyes to a picnic. There were plates and cups layed out very fancy like, and utensils. I sat down and he sat next to me. He told me how he knew this was a little cliché but he hoped I was okay with it. i nodded and he poured me some iced tea. He told me he had to give me the surprise and he pulled out an acoustic guitar. He started singing the most beautiful song ever. After he was done, we kissed." I looked up to see Maya had her mouth wide open and Ella was smile like an idiot.

"We need details on the kiss," Ella said getting really serious.

"Well, I had grabbed his hand after he sang and he smiled. I rested my forehead on his and told him how beautiful the song was. In return, he put his hand on my back. I moved my face to hover near his lips so that he I was sort of playing hard to get. He took his hand and put it on my neck and moved my face onto his so that we were kissing. And before you guys get all Nudge on me, no, we did not use tongue. After that we ate and talked. We trew everything away and I told him I wanted to kiss him again. He asked me how was the kiss compared to all the boys I've kissed. I told him the truth that he was the first and that he also was the first guy I went on a date with. And no, guys, Dylan doesn't count. We kissed again and then he walked me home." I looked at them to see both of them with a huge smile on their faces. And yes, sadly I sort of went out with Dylan. About two years ago my friends, decided (even Maya) that they thought Dylan and I should go out. They pined me down in the school library so I wouldn't run away while they asked him. He then texted me on Facebook and we chatted. He asked me out and I said yes. After about a month of a wierd friendship, (we didn't talk at school and we didn't hang out) we broke up and never spoke of it again. **(A/N by the way, all that actually happened to me. We don't count that as dating though because we forced into it.)**

After about an hour of stupid girl talk, we finally went to bed. When I woke up, I wrote in my journal that was next to me. After I finished writing the song, I looked at my phone. Three missed calls from Fang. I sat up and called him back.

**(Fang,**Max)

**Hello.**

Hey, you called.

**Um, ya, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend? You said it was a practice date so now I want to know if you want to make it official?**

Yes, I do.

**Good, um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?**

Sure, when?

**Um how about four?**

Sure, see you then.

**Bye.**

**(Back to normal)**

I hung up the phone and grabbed out some clothes that I layed on my bed. I took a hot shower and dried off. I got dressed in my purple skinny jeans and a grey Hollister long sleeved v-neck. I put on my black converse (Ya, if you're wondering, I have a lot of converse and colorful skinny jeans, my parents are sort of rich). I grabbed my journal and my guitar and went downstairs for breakfast.

-Line-

_Ding Dong_. I went to open the door and saw Fang. "Hold on, let me go get something." I ran off and grabbed my guitar and journal. "I wrote a new song and was wondering if I could sing it to you?" He nodded and grabbed the case and walked outside. I said goodbye a followed behind him. He opened a car door for me and then shut it and got in the other side. "How can you drive already, I'm only fifteen." He looked at me and smirked.

"They let me take the test. When your uncle runs the place, they bend the rules." I laughed and he started to drive down the street. He stopped at a coffee house. "So, I thought we could talk here, but since you want me to hear your song, you can play. They have live music all the time."I nodded a little nervous and walked in. Fang signed me up to play. I was first on the list. I got up and walked over to the stage. I put my journal on the stand and held my guitar.

"So, this is a new song I wrote." I started strumming the chords and then it was time for the lyrics.

I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an uptown train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
What do you like, I need to know  
What do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, yea yea yea yea

**(Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove)**

I finished the song and looked over at Fang. He smiled and the started clapping. I got off the stage and walked over to him. "Now that, ws the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, let's go, I only brought you here to sing." I blushed and walked with him to his car. I turned out he wanted to take me to the movies. He picked twilight's Breaking Dawn part two. He said that he thought I would love the girly stuff. I made a face and then he said well at least there's a fight scene at the end. He picked a seat in the back corner where there was no one else around. We watch for the first half hour. Then Fang decided to do that stupid boy move and ask me if I was cold. I replied yes, just to play along. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I smiled and went to go back to watching the movie. Before I could, he reached with his free hand and touched my chin, sending shivers through my body. He used his fingers to move my face towards his. I moved my arms to his neck and started playing with his hair. He leaned in and kissed me. We did this for about the whole movie till it got to the fight.

-Line-

"Well that was fun," I said a little flushed. The movie ended and we were walking to his car.

"By the way, I do not like Shakespeare, he bores me. I don't even know who the fuck Jeff Buckely is. Obviously I like watching movies. I love kissing you, we should try that in the rain. I love making faces in the station if you mean by making faces at random people. But, if you like all those things, then I do too." I looked at him and smiled and blushed. Then as we approached the car it started raining. Fang walked over and grabbed my cheek and kissed me so delicately but so pationetly at the same time. "Yep, I do like kissing when it's raining."

**A/N So how was that. I hope you guys like this because that would make me so happy. Anyways, I really would love to get more ideas for names. One girl and one boy. So ya, nothing else to really say except I will try to update either tomorrow or friday. I might be able to wednesday. So ya, bye :-***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So hey guys, I'm glad that you guys are still posting names, but I hate picking between them since I like them all. So I decided that I will use all of them in some way or another. So keep posting names. Okay so now it's story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters only the OC and the plot.**

Fang's POV

I looked down at Max after we finished kissing. She had a huge smile on her face. It was still raining when I finally got to our houses. I gave her a small kiss and led her to her door. I said hi to her parents and then walked over to my house. I got inside and went to my room. I looked out the window into the darkness but saw Max instead. She was in fluffy tie-dye pj pants and an old grey softball shirt. She was brushing her beautiful golden brown hair that had natural blond highlights. I then saw Maya and Ella go into her room. They were all triplets apparently. I could see it with Maya and Max, because Maya had the same tan skin and looked exactly like Max. But Maya's hair was a little bit darker, you really couldn't see the difference but you just have to know them. Also, Maya had more hazel eyes, Max had beautiful brown eyes. Then, Ella had black hair but otherwise looked exactly like Max and Maya. I think that Ella took her dad's hair instead of her mom's like Max and Maya.

They sat on her bed and started talking. Ella had a really big smile and Maya just gave and evil grin. I wonder what they were talking about? Wait... I know, Max was telling them about the date. How do I know, you may ask, well, Max took out her guitar and started playing the song she'd played earlier. After she was done I saw Ella clapping and Maya nodding in approval. Then they started talking and I saw Ella point this way. I quickly ran over to my draw and grabbed out my sleep shirt which was just a baggy black shirt. I took off my shirt and turned to see Ella with her mouth wide open, Maya smiling and then burst out laughing, and Max just grinning like an idiot. I put on my shirt and walked over to my bed. Then I heard my phone start to ring. I grabbed it and answered it.

**(Fang bold, ****Max bold and underlined****,** _Ella italics, __Maya underlined and italics,_ normal is normal font)

**Hello**

_You have an eight pack_

**Hey Ella**

_Would you shut up, I think Max is embarrassed enough._

**I am not**

**Were you guys spying on me**

_No, you were spying on us, so we looked over and saw you take your shirt off. Then Maya pointed out your eight pack so I had my mouth wide open in surprise, while Maya smiled and then laughed at me, and Max just grinned. _

I walked over to the window and waved.

**Listen, I got to go, Max, I'll pick you up tomorrow. You're coming with my family to go see the kids in the orphanage. And wear something nice.**

I saw Max have her mouth wide open as she took the phone.

**Okay, um see you tomorrow. Bye.**

**Bye**

I hung up the phone and then shut my shade while I changed into my pj pants. They are nothing special, just lose black pj pants. I opened my shade to see Maya and Ella gone and Max on her bed with earplugs in her ear singing along to some song and writing in her... diary, I think. I got into bed and fell a sleep.

-Line-

"Hey, is Max here, she said she'd come to the orphanage with us." I looked at Max's dad and saw him smile as Max came down the stairs in... wait for it... a skirt. She had a bright green flowing skirt that went to about and inch above her knees. She had a white blouse with a green thing that went over her shoulders like a jacket... I think it is called a shrug. She also had on green flats. She gave her dad a hug and screamed bye to her family. "When I said dress nice, I meant a nice shirt and nice pants"

"Shut up, you had to go and say it front of Maya and Ella so they took it as make me wear a ball gown. I was able to convince them to let me wear this but it took hours of pleading." I smiled at her and lead her to my mom's car. We got in and drove to the orphanage.

-Line-

"Aw, hi sweety, what's your name?" I looked at Max and saw her talking to one of my favorite little girls and her brother.

"I'm Evangeline and this is my broder Jake." See, Evangeline is only about five and Jake is about nine. My mom and dad have been coming here for ever. See, mine and Kyle's real parents were drug addicts that got drunk and did... stuff. Our mom got pregnant at a young age. When she found out, she changed her life around and told our dad. He didn't want to, so she found someone new, fell in love, got married, and had us. But today was extra special, we were going to adopt Evangeline and Jake, but they didn't know it.

-Line-

"What?" We had told them that we adopted them but I think Evangeline or Eva as I call her is still confused.

-Line-

"Well that was fun," Max said as we started walking to the park. After we got Jake and Eva home, we showed them there rooms which cause both of them to start crying. It took about an hour to get them to stop.

"Ya, I know." We got to the park and I sat with Max on the bench. "You want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure." I got up and walked over to get some hot cocoa. I payed and waited. While I was waiting, guess who showed up. Lissa, that bitch I told you about.

"Hey Fangy, guess what, I free right now, you want to hang out?"

"No, I'm on a date with Max." I looked over and saw Max smiling at her siblings, who apparently were here too. I looked back at Lissa who gave an evil grin and then leaned in and kissed me. I pushed her away and turned to see Max run to her mom. She told her something and then ran towards her house.

"Max, wait."

**A/N So how was that. I know I probably just made you all scream but you couldn't expect me to just keep talking about them going on dates and kissing. If you know me, I hate that stuff, so ya, I had to mix things up. Anyways, I still want more names. Boy/girl. Keep reading more of this please. Okay, bye :^{ guy with a mustach**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So hey guys. Um... I really don't have anything to say before this chapter so, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters only the OC and the plot.**

Max's POV

"You want some hot cocoa?" I looked over at Fang.

"Sure," I said. It's pretty cold since it's like october. He grinned and got up and walked over to the concession stand that was at this park. I smiled and turned my gaze to the swings. When I looked, I ended up seeing my mom with Zack and James. They waved at me and started fighting over the swings. I laughed and turned my gaze back to Fang. What the, um... uh. Fang was kissing Lissa. I got up and went to my mom.

"Um, mom, I'm not feeling good, I think I'm going to head home." Mom nodded with a confused look. I ran all the way home. I heard Fang call me but I didn't stop. Now I know what you're thinking, 'It's stupid to get like this over a boy'. Well let me tell you, after what just happened, even if you hated the guy that did this to you, you'd be devastated because someone had the nerve to cheat on you. But don't feel sorry for me, I do plan on getting revenge.

I got to my house and ran to my room. I shut my shades so Fang couldn't look in. Then I got on my bed and started writing a new song.

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
**(Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson)**

By the end of the song I started to cry. I looked down at the words in front of me. How could this happen. I thought Fang was the good guy. No, don't think like that. I got up and grabbed out my PJ's. I put them on and walked downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs, the fresh smell of cookies filled the air. I walked into the kitchen and picked up five off the cooling rack. "Max, save some for everyone else." I turned around and smiled at my mom. "After you finish those, you should get to bed, you have school tomorrow. I know it was a long weekend, but now we need to get back into schedule." I nodded and walked up the stairs. I walked down the hall passing my mom and dad's room on my right, James's room right a crossed from them, Zack right next to Jame's, Ella a crossed from Zack, Maya acrossed from Ella, the guest room a crossed from Maya, and then my room next to Maya's. Oh ya, and if you think that's a lot of rooms, we still have two more guest rooms on the other side of the hallway, a game room in the attic, a den in the basement with three guest rooms, one on the right wall, and two on the left. And, lastly, a movie room right down the hall from the den. Now, when I said my parents were rich, I wasn't kidding.

See, my mom owns her own vet place, so she makes about $200,000 a year. It may not seem like a lot, but the average vet makes about $91,000 a year. And then my dad is a bigtime scientist, so he makes aver $500,000 a year. Plus, my grandma is also rich, but even though my parents make so much, she insists on giving us $5,000 a year. But, no, us kids are not spoiled brats, we learned to forget about the money and enjoy life.

I walked over to Ella's room. I walked in to see Ella and Maya doing each other's hair so it falls perfectly tomorrow at school. "Um, hey guys. Could I ask you guys a favor?"

"Um, ya sure." I looked from Ella to Maya and then sat on the bed. "Listen, I saw Fang kissing Lissa. Now, I know it may have been forced upon him by Lissa, since he pushed her away, but I need to make him jealous and feel what I felt. So, could you guys dress me up to make me look hot tomorrow?" Ella looked shocked but squealed. And Maya just looked like she was going to hut Fang.

"Sure, but you'll need to be up at 5:30 tomorrow so we can start the torture on you," Ella stated with an evil grin. i got up and left the room to get to bed.

-Line-

"Max, Max, MAX. GET UP." I rolled over and looked up at Maya. She pulled me out of bed. "Get in a shower, then, we'll start." I got up and got in a shower. I got back in my room with a towel around me. First they blow dried my hair. Then they straitened it and put it half up half down. They braided the half up part and flipped it inward like you do with an inside out ponytail, but there was no hair tie at the top of the braid, only the bottom. Then, for the makeup, they put black eyeshadow that faded out to silver on the ends. They put on light oink blush and light pink lipstick with a cherry lip gloss over it. Then they put on eyeliner and mascara. For the outfit, the put me in a pink flowing skirt that went to about my mid-thigh, with spandex under it. The shirt was a with flowing off the shoulder shirt. It was see through so they put a black camisole under it. For shoes, the put me in pink heels that were only about an inch high (thank god). When I looked in the mirror, what I saw looked more like Maya than me. But you could tell it was me, since this outfit had a hint of tomboy to it, plus, Maya doesn't wear heels, she wears flats.

-Line-

Fang's POV

I tried to call Max last night, but it went straight to voice mail. I told Kyle and he said he'd talk to Max or Nudge. When I got to school, I went to our flock's table. I sat down and started to play on my phone when I hear everyone go silent. I looked up and saw Maya and Ella walking this way. But wait... where's Max? I followed Nudge's gaze over to a really hot girl. I wonder why Nudge was looking that way, wait a second, that's... Max. And she was flirting with, like ten guys. After she was done flirting, she walked over to our flock and sat down next to Nudge. They started talking about girl crap, like makeup and boys and crap. I saw Max glance a me with a hint of hurt in her eyes mixed with revenge. The bell rung and I walked to my locker.

"Okay, class..." Mrs Jenkins was drowning on about isosceles triangles. I glanced over at Max and saw her taking her notes like a good girl.

"Listen, Max, I'm sorry about the park. Lissa just came over and tried to ask me out, I told her I was dating you, but she took that as make Max hurt, and kissed me." I saw Max stiffen up. She didn't say anything. The bell finally rang and we stood up for our next class. As we were walking to art, Max stopped in front of Sam. She whispered something in his ear and then he nodded as she kissed him. On the lips. She waved goodbye to him in a girly way. She looked at me a smirked.

"How's it fell," she said with hurt in her voice and eyes. Then she ran to art.

**A/N So how was that? I know it was short, and I know you guys were expecting me to have them make up right away, but oh well. So on another note, I'm rereading the Maximum Ride series. I loved it the first time, and I love it this time too. I'm only about one hundred pages into the first book, but in my defense, I got it on Tuesday, and only read it during class. So ya, this is pretty good for me. Anyways, I just want to let you guys know, that I'm using other POV's. So let me know who's POV you want to hear, like Ella, Maya, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Dylan, Kyle, Nudge, or even characters like Dr M (Max's mom), or Zack or James (two-year old), or Jeb (Max's dad), or Ari, or Sam, or even Lissa. So anyone you want. Maybe even Evangeline or Jake. You pick. So other than that, I'll try to update saturday but I might not be able to so please be patient. Oh ya, I still want those names, I've already added two of them, and plan on adding more. So ya, bye :?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N** Hey sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was overloaded with homework. Plus I have such bad writer's block it's unbelievable. But in the middle of science class today (while the teacher was teaching) I was inspired so I wrote this chapter. So here we go, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (I wish)**

Max POV

I ran into art class as fast as I could. I was on the verge of crying. I knew I hurt him, but he also hurt me. I just wanted to punch him, but Ella had said to make him feel what I felt. I sat down at my desk and opened my journal (ya, I brought it, it helps me instead of me crying) and started writing down some song lyrics. I heard the warning bell and looked towards the door. Fang hadn't come in yet and he wasn't coming in now. Had I really hurt him that bad. I mean, call me crazy, but I just met him, and I'm in love with him. He still wasn't here by the time the late bell rang. I was starting to get worried. But I had to continue on my art project (a self portrait). _Knock, knock, knock._

Finally, maybe it's Fang and he just needed to go to the nurse or something. Maybe Maya got a hold of him. I frowned when I saw who it was. It was Mrs. Bjonnes, our principle. I went to go back to working but listened, or tried to, to what they were saying. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but I got bits and pieces of it. like, 'Office', 'Kyle', 'Car', and 'Family'.

Fang POV

I was so shocked that she did that. I mean, mine was a total accident. But her, she did that on purpose. I slowly started walking towards art. I heard the warning bell and started to pick up my pace. I wasn't exactly late, but the halls were starting to become really bare. I was approaching the class when some teacher (the principle I think) stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her. She had a look of panic in her eyes. "Please go to my office. I'm the principle by the way." I nodded and started to walk towards the offices. She walked in to my art class and started talking to the teacher. BTW, the reason I said offices, is because it's not combined into one office. There's the main office, the attendance office, the guidance office, and the nurses office. As I walked by the doors, I saw a lot of ambulances and cop cars. I walked into the main office and went back to the principles office. I sat on her fluffy white couch and waited. She walked in and strolled to her chair. "Listen, Nick, today the gym class was walking over to the middle school for swimming. Monique was walking backwards so she could talk to your brother Kyle. When they were crossing the street, she didn't see a car that was going way to fast. Kyle jumped in front of her. She hurt her ankle, we think it's broke, but Kyle was hit and didn't respond to us."

I looked over at her not really knowing what to say or if she was really telling the truth, wait, why would she lie? I heard a knock at the door and looked to see mom, dad, Eva, and Jake. Jake and Eva ran over to me and started to cry into my shoulder. I hugged them as I looked at mom. She grabbed us into a family hug. "We are going to go to the hospital now," my dad said to Mrs. Bjonnes. She nodded, and we headed towards the car.

**A/N So how was it. Sorry it's so short, but suspense, does Kyle live or die. Also, sorry for probably making most of you scream at the top of your lungs but I couldn't just let Max and Fang's relationship be the only issue. So guess what, I was reading Maximum Ride, and I saw it say Call Me Crazy. I was so happy. BTW, don't hate me for this chapter. Anyways, I should probably get to my homework so ya, bye.**

**PS: Mrs. Bjonnes, is actually one of my BFF's last names. So if you're reading this, you're welcome. Lol. :?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys, again, I got the inspiration for this chapter in science class. So here it goes. Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

Nudge POV

"OMG, we should totally hang out tonight. It could be like a qin...qua... a five couple date. You and me, Maya and Dylan, Angel and Gazzy, Iggy and Ella, and Max and Fang. But wait, they're like fighting now. Aw, it's so sad. I mean they're like so perfect for each other. But seriously, we should try to get them back together, I mean we could go all like ninja on them dfgfdg..." My words got all muffled because Maya put a hand over my mouth. We were walking to swimming over at the middle school. It was Maya, Iggy, Kyle, and me. I was about to protest on the mouth covering thing when I was pushed very hard on the ground by Kyle. I felt a striking pain in my ankle. I was about to yell at Kyle for pushing me, but I saw him on the ground unconscious with blood pouring out of a gash on his side. I screamed and ran over to him but ended up falling by his side do to my ankle. "Kyle, Kyle, KYLE. Wakeup, WAKEUP." I started to cry.

"Um, hello, this is Maya Ride. Um, my friends and I were crossing the street so we could go to swimming, my friend didn't see a car coming and was pushed out-of-the-way by our other friend. He was hit by the car and she hurt her ankle... Um, we go to Washington high school... Uh, we are all fourteen... Um, there are four of us, the two injured, my friend James Levler, and me... Uh, their names are Monique Stellar, and Kyle Baker... Um, Kyle is unresponsive with a gash on his side that is bleeding really bad, and Monique hurt her ankle and can't stand or walk... Okay, thank you... Bye." Maya hung up the phone and turned towards us. "They're sending an ambulance and cops because of the guy in the car." I nodded and tour my shirt off (and for you perverts out there, I'm wear a shirt-sleeved shirt under this long-sleeved one, so don't be getting the wrong idea.) I wrapped it around both of my hands and pushed it against Kyle's side. My mom's a doctor so I know what to do to help get gashes to slow down the bleeding. The principle came out and told us to not move Kyle and that the ambulance is on the way.

"Listen Mrs. Bjonnes, I don't mean to be rude, but seriously, our best friend may be dead and you want us to continue on with our day. Are you really going to do this to us, to him?" Iggy questioned with a tone of hurt in his voice. She looked shocked and then looked at all of our sad faces. She smiled and walked away to go talk to Fang and his family who should be here soon. The ambulance and cops got here. The cops arrested the guy and put him in the car. Then the ambulance people came out of the car and Lifted Kyle onto a stretcher. They put him in the ambulance and turned towards us.

"Which one of you guys is Monique Stellar." I raised my hand. He looked at my tearstained face. "Come with us, we are going to take and x-ray of you're foot. They don't want you hurting it more. You're friend said you couldn't even walk on it." I nodded as he lifted me up bridal style and sat me on a couch like chair next to Kyle's stretcher. As we drove away, I saw Maya break down and start crying into Iggy's shoulder. I grabbed Kyle's hand and held it the whole way there. When we finally got to the hospital, (it took forever) I saw Fang and his family. They put me in a wheel chair. I wheeled over to Aunt Ashley and Uncle Christopher **(silent516)** (ya, I call them aunt and uncle. I've known them my whole life.) I hugged them and then wheeled over to Kyle. Fang and his family followed. I saw Fang was holding Eva and held Jake's hand. He walked over with his emotionless mask on his face but with sadness in his eyes. They switched Kyle to a gurney. The doctors pushed their way through and mumbled stuff back and forth. They wheeled him out of the lobby. I looked around and saw a bunch of people with worried faces. Then some lady came over and wheeled me into the x-ray room. She put me on a counter and put a jacket like thing on me.

"Are you ill?" I shook my head no. "Do you have medical issues? Are you allergic to anything?" I shook my head no to both questions. "Are you pregnant or do you have your period?" I shook my head no and gave her a weird look. "Sorry kid, it's procedure. I'm required to ask. Now stay still." She walked into a room and hit a button. She came back out and moved my leg to a different position which caused me to hiss in pain. "Sorry." She did this about three more times. "Okay, your parents are in the waiting room. You should find out in about a half hour if you ankle is broken." I nodded and got back onto the wheelchair. I wheeled out to the waiting room and saw not only my parents, but Maya, Ella, Max, Gazzy, Dylan, and Angle. They all ran up to me and hugged me. Then they wheeled me to Kyle's room.

**A/N So how was that. Sorry it was such a filler, but I wanted to get how the whole accident happened in to this chapter. Okay, now time to review the reviews. Ha-ha, that's funny. Okay so CaptainDixy28, it's is really funny that you have a teacher named Mr. Bjonnes. And I'm sorry if you're upset about the Sam and Max kissing thing, but she wanted to hurt Fang, so kissing Sam would do the trick. Also, I can babble on a lot too. And what is the name of your story, I want to read it. Okay,Kaitlynneb29, I used your last name, because do you know how hard it is to come up with last names. Plus you told me you didn't mind so ha. And also, you can't expect their life to be perfect. But even if you're that mad at me, you can't because ya got to luv me. I'm your bestie. I was surprised to see your review though. But thx for reviewing. Okay guys, thx everyone that has been reviewing this story. I have 27 review so far. I'm really happy, because the more reviews I get, the more it helps me with my story. I cant wait to get 30 reviews. So ya, bye. :) (Clown or a unicorn. You decide) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. So thx so much for the reviews. I was literally laughing. Some of them were cracking me up. It was like you guys were pist at me for making all these issues. The one review (It was a guest, but it was my 30th review) said "Love the story! But Kyle MUST LIVE! And Max and Fang MUST GET BACK TOGETHER! Update soon! Write On BMB". I was laughing at this one because I was getting people so upset with me. Hmm, good times, good times. Okay, story time.**

Iggy's POV

"Dude, calm down. I know it's bad, but remember, I was there to see it all happen. I comforted Maya. I saw Kyle get hit. I watched Nudge break down. I saw everything. I know you're upset, but calm down. I'll be there in five. Good bye." I hung up the phone and got in the car. My mom had picked me up because after everything that happened, she thought it wasn't a good idea to have me continue on with school. She drove me to the hospital. I got there just in time to see both Kyle and Nudge being wheeled away. I jogged over to Fang and his family. They were all crying, well all except Fang. We walked into Kyle's room. They had him connected to tons of wires and I.V.'s.

"He's in a bad state right now. He broke three ribs. One on the left and two on the right. He cracked his skull. He has a large gash on his side. We were able to stop the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood but if it weren't for that young girl applying pressure to his side, he would have lost more. We had to put him into a coma. His breathing was irregular so we had to get that under control so we could start surgery." I looked at the doctor in shock.

"Excuse me. You put him in a coma. Are you fucking kidding me. A lot of people don't wake up from fucking coma's. If he fucking dies, I swear, I'll kill you too. You could have easily put him on a breathing machine to regulate his breathing, but no you put him in a coma. My god, has everyone become idiots." I finished screaming and looked at Fang. He smirked and then started laughing. Not that laugh that you just laugh for like one minuet, but a full-out laugh where your hunched over and practically crying.

"What the fuck is going on in here. Oh, hey Ig's." I turned around to see Max standing in the doorway. Fang immediately turned his back on her and knelt down to talk to Jake. I waved as the doctor left me to cool down. "Um, everyone's here. We're all out in the waiting room. Um, Nudge should be out of the x-ray room in a few. I should go wait for her." She turned around and left, but not before she walked up to Fang and kissed him on the lips. He looked at me really shocked. In the next minuet, everyone was in here and then we were all shooed out into the waiting room with a nurse shouting family only. Fang quickly ducked under her arm and walked back into the room. Then about ten minuets later, they wheeled Kyle out of the room and through a door that said E.R.

-Line- (about two weeks later)

Max's POV

"Come on Fang. Don't be like that. You know you're the only one I love." Fang and I were back together. We got back together about a week after Kyle's accident. He's still in a coma. He hasn't woken up yet and all of us are all edgy. They now have cops at the school whenever school is in section, there's a game, after school activity, or concerts. They've been really stomping down on everyone. Someone was driving five miles over the speed limit and they got a $40 ticket.

"I know, but I'm still hurt," he joked. I walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I stopped kissing him and walked into his house. I waved hi to his mom and dad. I walked up the stairs and waved to Eva and Jake. I then walked towards Fangs room. I looked over and saw Kyle's room. I frowned and shut the door. I then walked into Fang's room and sat on the bed.

Oh... ya, I need to catch you up. Um.. Sam got a girlfriend, Nudge is always sad and doesn't talk much, Ella and Iggy finally got together, Angel and Gazzy just had there three-year anniversary about two days ago, my mom's pregnant, and Ari moved up to the attic. I think that's it.

Fang's POV

I walked in and saw Max on my bed looking at my family photo, the new one with Mom and dad standing behind me and Kyle with their hands on both of our shoulders. Kyle and I were sitting on chairs. I had Eva in my lap. I was tickling her so she was in a cradle like position from laughing. Kyle was holding Jake and he was also tickling him. Jake had his back arched and his head on Kyle from laughing. We were all Mom, dad, Kyle, and I were all laughing at the two younger one's laughs. We were suppose to all be in a formal position smiling, but Eva and Jake were in bad moods and weren't smiling, so Kyle and I decided to tickle them. The photographer decided that it would be a good picture and took it. I smiled and sat down next to Max. She looked at me and tried to smile. She had a tear roll down her eye. I wiped it away and cradled her while she cried.

-Line-

"Hey man. How are you. I know it's been about two days since I last visited, but I'm here now." I looked down at my brother. His lifeless body. They had him hooked to a machine so he could live. Uh, stupid's, he's in pain and he's not going to wake up. I looked out the door and saw no one, so I shut it. I then walked over to the plug. I looked up at Kyle and smiled. "Sorry, but I know you hate this. I love you." Then I pulled the cord.

**A/N So, cliff hanger. You guys probably hate me now. I'm sorry (not). So guess what, I saw catching fire on Thursday. It was better than Hunger Games, but I still like the book better. Anyways, I realized, I never told you guys how I got the idea for the chapter in science. Well, in my science class, my teacher doesn't really teach until the last fifteen minuets (not good, he shoves all the work at us and then makes us take a test even if we don't understand the work), so we were talking about momentum and crap like that. We then started doing word problems, and one of them was how a bug got hit by a bus. I then thought 'What if one of my characters would get hit by a bus'. So ya. So I decided, I will be reviewing everyone's reviews from now on.**

**Trouble Times 5- No, I don't have a unicorn. I wish I did though. That would be awesome.**

**Guest- I loved your review. It made me laugh. Sorry if I pissed you off though (no I'm not). Thx for loving this story.**

**Silent516- Ha-ha, ya, I liked the names you posted, I just needed the right people to use them on. Sorry it took forever to use them. But hey, I used them so ya. And thx for loving this story.**

**Kaitlynneb29- Katy, Katy, Katy, unicorns have everything to do with this story. And good, that I cleared up your questions (even though you could have just asked me lol) I also like using multiple POV's to tell the story. Using just two is ok, but using one is boring. This way, you can see and hear everyone's sides. And also, you're going to have to wait lol. **

**Again, thx guys for everyone's reviews and for reading this. Okay, now another random pole. (Dogs or Cats) Bye ;-)**

**PS: The reason I had Max's random cater-upper, is because I needed to catch you guys up on everything that happened in the past to weeks. Plus, My friend made me realize that when I was saying who lives in what room, I forgot about Ari. So sorry. Also, sorry about the long A/N. Okay, now bye. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys. So thx for the reviews even though some of them say how you hate me now. But whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Kyle's POV

It's weird, I could here everything. I could here Nudge's concern for me every time she visited. I could here everyone crying. But I couldn't move or talk or do anything. I remember saving Nudge, and now it's just black. Nothing but emptiness. Fang came in quite often catching me up on everything. Apparently him and Max are back together, Ella and Iggy are back together, and Max's mom is pregnant. Seriously, you're in a coma for two weeks and you miss everything. "Hey man. How are you. I know it's been about two days since I last visited, but I'm here now." I hear Fang walk closer over to the door then shut it. then he walks over to my bed. He's right near my face. "Sorry, but I know you hate this. I love you." Then I guess he pulled the cord because all of the sudden, there's a loud beep. The one you hear in hospitals when someone dies. Cool, I wonder who died, oh wait, I think it's me. This is so cool, I can see everything. I can even see my own body. I look down and see doctors and nurses rushing in. Fang is no where to be found, well at least they can't find him. I know that he is in the dark corner on the right side of the room.

"Come on, work, work." I look down and see the doctors using the electric things trying to bring my spirit back to my body. I really don't want to though. I mean, I'll be in so much pain, and I won't be able to fly like this. Now I have to make a decision, go back into my body, or stay a spirit.

**A/N Hey, I was thinking of stopping it here, but it is way to short of a chapter and I haven't updated in forever so I think I won't stop it here. Even though it is such a good place to stop it. So sorry for interrupting the story. Back to the story.**

I decide to go back into my lifeless body. I hear the long beep on the machine go back to calm slow beeps. Then I'm able to open my eyes and see all the doctors and even Fang. They all have shocked looks on their faces. "Um... wow. I guess he's a live. I'll make the phone calls and I'll be right back. Son, don't let him move, he can speak but not move." I see the doctor leave and then I turn and look at Fang.

"Hey, thanks. You know, for um... saving me in a way. If you hadn't pulled the plug, I would still be a lifeless body." I smile at Fang and the look down. He grins at me but I can see mixed emotions on his face. A mix of sadness, surprise, scared, and happy.

"You're welcome." Of course. A short answer. He can never use more than like five words unless he's talking to Max. I mean come on, I'm his brother... ok. If you're wondering, Fang just hugged me. And not one of those acquired guy hugs, one of those nice sibling hugs. I smile and hug him back. Then in the next moment, Fang is off of me and on the chair. I'm a little confused till I hear my mom and dad. They run in and hug me. Eva and Jake practically tackle me in a hug. I smile at them and hug them back. Then I see the whole flock come in. Max, Maya and Ella are first. They smile and hug me and then move out of the way. Ella and Maya start crying. Then Dylan and Gazzy come in and give me one of those cool guy hugs. Then Dylan goes over and grabs Maya's hand and Gazzy just stands next to Max. Then Angel comes in and hugs me and starts crying into Gazzy's shoulder. Then Iggy comes in and gives me yet another cool guy hug. He then walks over and holds Ella in a hug as she cries into his shoulder. Then everyone just leaves. Again I'm left confuse till I see Nudge in the door way. She has tears running down her face. She smiles and then runs to my bed and hugs me. She hugs me for about five minuets. The she moves her face inches from mine.

"I thought you were going to die." Then she crashes her lips onto mine. We move our lips together. She pulls away and smiles at me. That was amazing. See I've had about one other girlfriend in my life, but I've never kissed anyone. And people always talk about their first kisses being amazing and it defiantly was.

"Sorry, but I'm don't plan on leaving you for a while." She smiles and laughs. Then she looks at the door and blushes. I look over and see the whole flock there smiling like a bunch of idiots, well all except Fang who is just grinning.

"Wow, Nudge, that is the most you've said in the past two weeks." I look at Angel and laugh. "No, seriously Kyle, Nudge stopped talking, and eating, and sleeping. Come to think of it, she almost stopped breathing." I look at Nudge surprised and then smile.

-Line- another two weeks

Angel's POV

"Gazzy..., stop..., it tickles... Stop..., please... Stop." I was laughing so hard. He wouldn't stop tickling me. I was at his house hanging out. He invited me over and said that would it be ok that his parents weren't home. I told him it would be fine. I walked over and now he was tickling me. Kyle was released from the hospital about a week ago. All of us have been hanging out with him and everyone at school is calling him a hero.

"No, I will never stop." He finally stopped, and looked into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance for quite sometime. I finally gave in and let his tongue explore my mouth. His tongue was tracing every part of my mouth. I smiled and started tangling my fingers in his hair. It's funny, we've been dating for three years, and we've kissed about a million times, but we've never made-out like this. Normally someone walks in or we just kiss for a second and then I have to leave. He moves his tongue out of my mouth and I take this as an opportunity to move in and explore his mouth. After about ten minuets of making-out, I tell him we have to leave. We walk hand-in-hand to Max's house. She invited us over for dinner. Everyone was going. Nudge came up with the idea of having a five-person-date. We showed up and they let us in.

"Nice make-out hair." Maya says when I walk in. I blush and sit on the couch next to Nudge. She stands up and walks to the center of the living room.

"OK, so all the girls, go to Ella's room, and all the boys, go to Ari's room. By the way, it's two flights of stairs and two the right. He lives in the attic. Us girls are dressing up and you boys are going to look nice. We asked Ari to lend you guys clothes that look nice. I picked each of your outfits out so go on and get moving." I smiled and walked up to Ella's room. About and hour of beautifying later (or as Max says "Stupid, unnecessary, meaningless, and humiliating torture.") we walked down stairs in our outfits.

**A/N So I decided to stop there. I know it was bad, but I figured you'd be ok with it since I let Kyle live for now. **

**Guest (No other name sorry)- Ok, I'm sorry for making you want to kill me but, it's all better now.**

**Guest (No other name sorry)- Um, the story's not over yet, but when it is, I'm thinking I might make a squeal.**

**Silent516- Ya, I know that this made and interesting chapter. My friends that read in, started screaming at me in school. And my one friend (xthefallenx) was on Skype with me and I saw her reaction to the story and it was hilarious. But ya, Catching was better than Hunger Games and I didn't know that it was done by a different director.**

**No one (no other name sorry) Thanks for loving my story. And I try to update as soon as I can.**

**Just your average surfer girl- I was thinking of making Kyle die so that we could see how Nudge reacts, but then I decided that it wouldn't be the same without him. So ya, I did make the doctor fairies bring him back to life.**

**No one (No other name sorry)- Sorry I didn't put you review in my other chapter, I didn't get the alert till maybe a minuet after I posted the chapter. But thanks for loving this story.**

**So I will try to update soon, but I have been pretty busy. But now, it's the first day of Thanksgiving brake. So far it's really boring. I was skyping my BFF (xthefallenx) all day. She woke me up at eleven and read me her fan fiction (check it out). Then I ate left over Chinese and made a bracelet and then I started typing this. So that was my day. Yippy. Later in about an hour, I going to go to a Thanksgiving eve service and see my other BFF (Kaitlynneb29). So ya. Now another random pole, (Green or Purple) Bye 8-***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So hey guys. Sorry I didn't update sooner. My sister has been on the computer nonstop. But I finally got a chance so here it is. Story time**

Iggy POV

_"OK, so all the girls, go to Ella's room, and all the boys, go to Ari's room. By the way, it's two flights of stairs and two the right. He lives in the attic. Us girls are dressing up and you boys are going to look nice. We asked Ari to lend you guys clothes that look nice. I picked each of your outfits out so go on and get moving." Nudge says._

You've got to be kidding me. Seriously, we have to dress up, and Nudge picked out the outfits. We trail behind the girls and then part our separate ways. Of course I lead the way because I'm the only one who knows where the steps are to the attic. I walk down the hallway and go into one of the doors. "Dude, this looks like a closet."

"I know where I'm going." I say to Dylan. I walk into the "closet" and go to the back of it. I find the door and walk through it (Yes, their house is full of secret passage ways like this. We found this one when the girls had just moved here. I was Ella's first friend and she invited me over. We got bored so the four of us started looking around and found this.) I walk up the stairs and head down the hallway. When I reach Ari's room, I knock. He answers and invites us in.

"So your clothes are labeled by who's wearing what. You all are wearing black skinny jeans because Nudge said those are the only jeans that look semi dressy." I scowl when I see what Nudge picked out for me. She has black skinny jeans and a bright pink button down shirt. PINK. I mean salmon would have been ok but it's PINK, HOT PINK. Dylan has the jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. Gazzy has a sunset orange button down shirt. Kyle has a dark green button down shirt, and Fang has a black button down shirt. Seriously, I'm the only one who was tortured. Oh crap, I just realized that these are the colors Nudge asked for. Let me explain. At lunch the other day, Nudge asked us all what our favorite colors were. All the colors we're wearing is what we said. But I was joking when I said pink, I thought she knew that. After the boys stop laughing at me, we walked downstairs and headed to the living room. But we were distracted before we got down the second flight of stairs.

"No, no, no! I am not wearing a dress... That's even worse." We heard Max screaming about the outfits they picked out. "Max, you have to wear something nice." Nudge screamed back. "I look fine." Max screamed as she stormed out of Ella's room. She waved and ran past us down the stairs and headed towards the front door. "Max, get back here," Nudge screamed as she ran down the stairs in PJ pants and a t-shirt. Then Angel, Maya and Ella ran out in similar stuff. All four of them grabbed Max and dragged her up the stairs. "NOW SIT," we hear Nudge scream after they shut the door.

"Well that was interesting," I joke as we walk down the stairs. After an hour of waiting we here foot steps coming down the stairs. Maya is first. She comes down the stairs in a sky blue flowing dress . She's wearing a silver cross necklace and has cross earrings to match. Her brown hair was in a side ponytail with curls in it. Dylan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand. You could see in his eyes that he was amazed at her beauty.

Next was Nudge. She had a neon green flowing dress just like Maya's. She had a gold star necklace and earrings to match. Her brown hair was pin straight down her back. Kyle did the same thing as Dylan and walked over to wear he stood. All that was left was Ella, Angel, and Max.

Ella came down next in a pink flowing dress just like the others (Let's just say they all had the same dress just different colors) She had a silver peace sign necklace with matching earrings. Her black hair was straight and in a high ponytail. I smiled and held her hand. "You look amazing." I say. She blushes and we walk next to Nudge.

Then Angel comes down. She has a sunset orange dress with a gold heart necklace and matching earrings. Her blonde hair was in curls down her back actually making her look like an Angel. Gazzy's eyes were about to pop out of his head when he saw her. He grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush and then hit him playfully. He smiled and lead her next to me. Of course Ella asked her what he said right away.

Lastly was Max. She had on a black dress. She had a black rose necklace with matching earrings. Her golden brown hair was in a side braid. She looked at Nudge and gave her a dirty look. In response, Nudge stuck her tongue out at Max. Then she pointed at Fang, who had his mouth wide open and huge eyes. This caused everyone to burst out laughing. Max blushed and grabbed Fangs hand. "Um, guys, so I tried to cook dinner, but it didn't turn out well. So we have reservations at Griffith's"

"You know, we can just show up and get in free. My dad does own the place," I saw with a smile on my face.

"Shut up Iggy."

We get our shoes on and pile into Mrs. Ride's car. She drives us to the restaurant and drops us off. We walk in and I see my dad. I walk over to him and he just starts laughing. "Son, why on earth are you wearing pink?"

"Nudge," is all I have to say and my dad understands. We talk for a bit and then I realize I'm on a date. I say see ya, and head to our table. We order our food. We talk and eat. Then when we're done, we leave and walk to dollar tree (don't ask why). We walk around and put on funny hats. _Bang, Bang._

_"Everyone, put your hands up." _

**A/N Who was that, and why did they have a gun. So sorry this one was really boring but it's a lead in to the next chapter.**

**Just your average surfer girl- I'm glad you are happy and that you agree with me. I like making my readers happy so if you have any suggestions, just post it.**

**AQuestioningMind- Your review made me laugh. I like the Kyle and Nudge thing. Lol. But that would be funny you die because Kyle dies. Not that it's funny that you die, just that it reminds me of Romeo and Juliet. Plus, I scare a lot of people also, I'm glad you think this is an awesome story. **

**Ok, so I'll try to update on Monday. Tomorrow I have church and other stuff. But we have off on Monday due to it being the first day of rifle season. Eh, whatever, at least it gives us another day off of school. Any ways, funny story, we have this electronic dog thing. So my sister asked me what happens when you pull the tail. So I pulled the tail and it growled at me. I jumped because it scared me and it made her laugh a lot. Also, no one commented a response to the random poll so I pick green as the winner. Okay bye. :-7 (desktop or laptop)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister has been on nonstop and I have a lot of school work. So ya, story time. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy. So ya, I obviously don't own Maximum Ride.**

_"Everyone, put your hands up." _Everyone turn towards the front door. When they looked, they saw a man with a gun. He had on all black but you could see his turquoise eyes though his black ski mask. He held the gun towards the group of kids. They all were terrified. They looked at each other. "Now you kids follow me, and no one gets hurt." They looked at each other. Then one of the blonde girls stepped forwards. "Follow you, I'd rather cut out my eyes and watch my body be eaten by lions." The girl placed her right hand on her hip and smirked at the man. He walked forward and smiled. "Well Max, sorry but they need you alive. But your little group of friends isn't necessary." He looked at the group and saw everyone hand-in-hand. But one. A boy with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing all black. "This must be someone special," the man grinned. He pulled out his gun and held it to the boy's head. "NO." Max screamed. "I'll come, just... just... leave... him... alone," she said in between sobs. "Oh, no. They can live, but they must come too. They've seen to much already." Max nodded and ran to the boys side. She grabbed his hand and went to follow the man.

Once the got outside, they were broken apart. Each one of them were gagged so they couldn't speak. Then they had masks put over their eyes. Their hands and feet were bound. Then they were thrown in a van and were driven to an old shed like place. During the ride, the group had huddled together. We the door opened, they were pulled out and put in a room. The blindfolds were taken off and they then saw that they were in a dressing room. "Get changed. We want you to express yourself with whatever clothes you find in here. No dresses or heels but you can wear anything else." Their hands and feet were untied and the towel was taken away from their mouths. Then the man walked out of the room and locked them in.

Max POV

"Get changed. We want you to express yourself with whatever clothes you find in here. No dresses or heels but you can wear anything else," the guy said as he untied us. He then left and locked the door from the outside.

"OMG, Max, you have to wear this. It totally fits your personality, I mean even though you're like boyish, it doesn't mean you can't look nice. Oh and look. These shoes are tots adore. You HAVE to wear this. Oh please. I mean event though they were mean, they gave us a whole room of cute clothes. And look, there's even boy clothes. Wait, does he expect us to change in front of the boys, because let me tell you I swear if I..." I covered Nudge's mouth before my head exploded.

"Nudge, yes, they expect us to change in front of each other. No, its not a big deal, there are dividers to separate us. And NO, I AM NOT WEARING THAT. There are some perfectly good orange skinny jeans over there and I can just wear that Peirce the veil t-shirt." The boys all laughed and Nudge just pouted. We put up the dividers and then picked out the clothes we were going to wear. I picked out the outfit I said with some black vans and a black leather jacket. Nudge had on a jean skirt and a blue tank top with blue flats and a grey quarter sleeve jacket. Ella had on yellow skinny jeans and a sunset orange blouse with orange converse and a jean jacket with sparkles. Maya had on a blue skirt and a green blouse with a black jacket and blue flats. Angel had on black leggings with a jean mini skirt over it and a green tank top with green converse and a jean jacket. Kyle had on jeans and a blue shirt with blue vans and a grey jacket. Iggy had on red skinny jeans and a grey shirt that showed his abs with a grey jacket and green converse. Dylan had on jeans and green shirt with blue converse and a black jacket. Gazzy had on yellow skinny jeans and a green shirt with red converse and a jean jacket. And Fang had on black jeans and a black skin tight shirt and black vans and a black leather jacket.

We heard a knock at the door and turned our gaze towards it. A girl walked in, about eleven, and looked at us. "They want you in the conference room. Follow me." We followed her through the halls to a big brown door. She knock and then walked in. There were at least forty other kids. They all sat in groups. The girl walked over to a group that looked like they were the eleven year olds. There were also twelve year olds, and thirteen year olds, and fourteen year olds. I guess we were the fifteen year olds. **(A/N I wasn't sure if I gave ages but if I did, sorry but now they're all fifteen.)** We sat down were the label said fifteen. This man that looked about fifty walked up to the front of the room.

**A/N So how was it? Sorry I didn't update earlier. It was, guess what... SNOWING. My sister and I were out all day. We were sledding on our drive way. Then we had a snowball fight and made snow angels. Then I decided to go sledding on the stairs. We wrote our initials in the snow on the street and then sculpted a couch. Then my sister made a mini snowman. It was fun. What did you do in the snow or what would you do?**

**Silent516- LOL, your review made me laugh. Then I was like 'wait could it be me.' Then I was like 'oh yea, it is me. I'm the author'. And you probably won't find out who it is for probably another ten chapters, maybe less. But thx for the review, you always put a smile on my face. Every time I see your name on my notifications, I grin even before I read it.**

**no-one- I try my best to update, but my sister always takes the computer and also I know were the story's going but it's hard to get there. I'll try to update more often but I get a lot of homework. I'm in all honors classes so they just pile me up. But the holidays are coming so we get like two weeks off. And thx for loving my story.**

**xthefallenx- Thx, I'm glad you love it. That makes me happy because if you didn't love it, I'd be sad and I'd have to hurt you. But if you want, you can ask me about the story to get the idea where it's going. See you tomorrow. Two hour delay... yay. **

**PS: IT was a tie so ya. Winter or Summer? 0:-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys, so our school closed today so I took this as an opportunity to update. Sorry for my last chapter. I had it longer but I guess it deleted it. I didn't realize it till after I posted it. I pisted me off. I wrote so much and it just deleted it. So I had to retype all of it. So sorry. I put an A/N of where I had it up to before it deleted it. Story time.**

Max's POV

"Hello, you kids have all been selected to take part in some "special" tests. You have been put in groups by age. You will have to work together to beat the other groups. You will be tested on speed, endurance, smarts, style, and love. The groups are the elevens, the twelve's, the thirteen's, the fourteens, and the fifteens. Each group has five boys and five girls. The first test is on speed. You will be put in a dark corn maze with only candles as light. You will find your way out as fast as you can without running into the obstacles. The obstacles will cut, burn, electrocute, and sting you. If you're good, you will not run into them. The team last to emerge will be exterminated. Every test you will be allowed to wear what ever you like. This will show your personality. You will also be given sleeping quarters. Your family has been informed. They think you are at camp. Are you clear. Good. Let challenge one, commence." He grinned and then we were grabbed. They dragged all the teams in different directions. We were taken out a side door. The handed us candles and one umbrella.

"There's a chance it could rain." Then we were put on a platform like they have singers on when they're being brought up to the stage. They pressed a button and we were moving up. We were put into a maze with no lights, like he said. The candles we were given had no protection from the wax so Nudge was wining about being burned. We walked for about thirty minuet till we heard another team. **(This is where I had it up to. It was a great cliff hanger but stupid computer.)**

"Guys, what's he mean by exterminate?"

"I don't know sweaty, but I hope we don't find out." It seems like all the teams have formed together and become allies. "Listen, if we all stick together and emerge at the same time, we won't be exterminated. We just need to find the fifteens."

"We're right here," I said as I emerged from the dark. They smiled and explained their plan. All the forty other kids were together. Their plan was to stick as allies as best we can and then hopefully none of the teams will find out what they mean by exterminate. I just nodded along, but I'm sure that they won't let us get away with this. I'm sure at least one team will find out what exterminate means.

We walked for about ten minuets, till I heard a quiet crack. I turned my head in the direction and grabbed the leader. She looked shocked but screamed when she saw the sward pass right in front of her face. "Thanks, how did you know that was there?"

"I heard the crack and so I grabbed you. I mean we're allies, right, we stick together." She gave a small nod and then told me to lead just in case something like that happened again, I could here it.

No Ones POV

"This isn't good."

"Yes I know, I didn't expect them to pair up and work together. We need away to get them a part. But how?" The two men sat there and pondered on this for about ten minuets. "I know, we can try to kill one of the kids, the teams will blame each other and do the dirty work for us." The other man nodded and pressed a button. They watched as the heard the crack. The blonde fifteen gave a questioning look and then lunged at the thirteen, Aria. **(RenegadeChyld)**She grabbed her shoulder and pulled back right as the sword passed the thirteen's face. She screamed and then thanked her.

"This won't work. That girl is too clever..."

"And to motherly and protective." The man interrupted. "There's got to be another way to get to them. I mean come on, we have to make this the top show in the world. Everyone will want to see it."

"Yes, I know. But if we don't do something soon, we won't get that wish." They sat back and watched the screen. The kids should be out of the maze soon. The blonde was really smart and was able to lead them to where the exit was and still avoid all the obstacles. They needed to do something. She was to good. They had to get rid of someone. They had to get rid of her.

The group emerged from the exit as one. They looked exhausted and collapsed. The men got up and walked to where the kids were. They stood in front of them and frowned. "Now that was smart to team up but now you have to do another challenge today, to see who get exterminated. You normally only have a challenge a day but we don't have a loser so..." The man let the sentence hang. The kids had frightened looks on their faces. They nodded and stood up.

Switch to Ride house (No Ones POV)

"UH, where are they. I swear Max, Maya, and Ella are so grou... OUCH"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing, just a little pain." Valencia stood up and walked to the phone. She dialed Max's cell number. It rang for about five minuets before she finally hung up. She tried the other numbers but the same thing happened. "I swear, what's the point of giving and paying for phones if they won't even bother to use them." Her husband, Jeb, walked up next to her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Mommy, Daddy, where's Sissys." Zack walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He was in his teenage mutant ninja turtles pajamas.

"They'll be home soon bud, go back to bed." Jeb picked Zack up and carried him up to his room. After tucking him in he walked back downstairs. The phone rang and he picked it up.

**(Man,** Jeb)

Hello

**Hi, I'm just calling to say that you daughters are fine. We have picked them up and they are at a camp. I hope you're okay with this. I know you signed them up for summer camp but the camp was also running now and T.V. producers have decided to record everything. They will be in wonderful hands. Nothing to worry about. They will be here for about two to three months. Don't worry about clothes. They've been given wardrobe. The show will air tomorrow. At 6 pm. It's called No parents, No rules. They will compete against other age groups in test and the only rule is there will only be one winner in the end.**

Thank you. We will be watching it. Have a good night.

**You too. Bye**

Bye

He hung up the phone and told his wife everything. She sighed in relief. They smiled and turned on the T.V. to set the show to record. They got a call from other parents and they all agreed to watch together. They smiled and walked up to their room. They got ready for bed and turned out the light. They couldn't wait to see their kids on T.V. But what they didn't was that he really meant only one will win.

**A/N So how was it. I'm sorry I left you not knowing what happened to the teams and what the next challenge is. I wanted a cliffy because last chapter sucked. I decided to write what you reviewed because I also think it helps.**

**Silent516 - Jeb. It's Jeb. It's totally Jeb. I'm 100% sure it's Jeb. I'm a genius I know. Did I make it clear that I think it's Jeb? AND BOO SUMMER! WINTER FOR THE WIN(Ter)! I have a deep hatred of Summer.  
P.S. Usually, when you have something about me reviewing, I have to go back and check what I said in my last review cause I have terrible memory. XD. - Well I don't know if it's Jeb, it could be. Still deciding. Sorry I didn't realize that I should write the reviews. I guess it does help. This way you don't have to go back and forth. And trust me, I know how you feel so ya.**

**CaptainDixy28 - awww update soon I want to see why they were there. n I really liked the chapter. - Thx, Now you sort-of know why they are there. There's more reasoning behind why they're there. But you probably won't find out for a while. I like to keep you guys upset, because it makes you want to read to find out.**

**FireStar - Three days grace agh! - I went back and reread chapter 6. I was confused on your review. If you want me to hear this band, I already have, and I love them. If you want me to put in one of their songs, can do. Please clarify.**

**Okay so ya. Though this whole writing, I've been listening to Survive This, Escape the Fate, falling in Reverse, Story of the Year, Bring me the Horizon and I****wrestledabearonce**. If you listen to any of these, review. Also, if you have any suggestions, review. I highly suggest you listen to these bands. 

**PS: Winter wins, because someone posted winter and I love winter. I can dress in layers if I'm cold and not in layers if I'm hot. Also, SNOW and NO SCHOOL. Plus I don't have to wear a bikini. And I know you guys will say "you don't have to wear it," but it's the only swim suit I have. Plus it's bright green and I wear swim shorts so it doesn't bug me as much. Okay, if you actually read these A/N post the saying "Live or Die" in your review. I love that saying. Okay, converse or vans. :")**

**PPS: Sorry for the long A/N**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy, my grandpa's visiting from New York. I decided this is a goo Christmas gift, or Hanukkah, or Quanza, or what ever you celebrate this time of year. So ya, story time.**

**Disclaimer: Am I old? No. Am I a man? No. Am I an awesome writer? No. So I guess I'm not James Patterson, which means I don't own Maximum Ride. :(**

Fang's POV

"But sir, why make all the kids compete. I mean look, they're all tired, dirty. Why don't we just make the two kids that emerged last compete against each other." The main guy looked at the younger man and gave him a dirty look.

"Well then tell me the names of the two kids who emerged last." He crossed his arms over his chest and shot daggers at Max.

"Um... It was Julia, an eleven. And Nick, a fifteen. That's the small girl with green eyes and blonde hair. And the tall boy with black hair and black eyes." The first man grinned at me and whispered something in the mans ear.

"Uh, that's a great idea. We'll have them compete against each other and the child that loses, well, their whole team will be exterminated. Now, you two," The man said pointing at us. "Follow me, and I'll explain the challenge to you. The rest of you, go to bed." Max walked up to me and kissed me.

"Be safe and do whatever you feel is right." I smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips before I went off to where the guy was. We walked into the same conference room we were in before. I sat down in a chair at the corner. The eleven went to sit at the other end, but I called her over and had her sit next to me. No matter what the challenge was, I was going to let her win. She's to little to have her be "exterminated". The man walked to the front of the room and looked at us.

"You will do a test of strength, mentally. Now this may be harsh, but so is exterminating someone, so... whatever. We will put you two in separate rooms and test your ability to be insulted, how you defend yourself and how long it takes to make you break." Fuck, I honestly can't cry on will. I can't even cry when someone dies. This is bad. Okay, all you have to do is cry, come on, not that hard. You can do this. Just cry, and that little girl wins.

He grabs us by the arms and puts us in separate rooms. Then this girl walks in. She sits down in front of me and pulls out a note pad. "Kid, I don't want to be here as much as you don't. Make this quick by answering the questions, and then both of us can be happy, and leave."

I grin at her and then the insults/ questions/ stupid stuff/ what ever you want to call it, begins. "So I hear you have a girlfriend." I nod in response. "I saw her, she's really pretty." I smile to myself thinking about Max. "Ya, to bad she doesn't like you back. Now I know what you're going to say, yes she does. Well the truth is, she's been dating that Sam kid for about three years now. She started dating you out of pity." My face fell. I know they were just trying to get me mad. I didn't care about what they said. It was the fact that they said Sam. How the fuck did they even know him. I stared at her.

"You wish," was my response. She grinned and pulled out a remote.

"Oh really." She pressed a button and a T.V. lit up the room.

**Max,**_Sam_, Fang

It was a video of Max and Sam about a year ago. They were holding hands and laughing. She smiled up at him. She looked into her eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He leaned his face into hers and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Then it was replaced by a different video. It was the on of Max singing in the coffee place. The camera showed me looking at her. But she wasn't looking back at me, she was looking into the audience at Sam. Then it flashed to tonight. **"Hey baby, sorry I haven't been able to call you. I'm at this camp thing."**

_"I don't care about that, all I care about is that you're still dating that Fang kid. I mean come on, seriously, I know it was a joke at first but really, It should be over by now."_

**"I know, and it will, just give me time. I think he's in love with me."**

_"If he is, I swear, I'll break his jaw."_

**"I got to go to bed. I love you."**

_"Night, love you too."_

(End of videos)

My jaw dropped. This couldn't be real. She said I was her first kiss. She said she loved me. She was looking at me. I really was on the verge of crying. The girl looked at me and grinned. "Told ya so." She grinned and I pounced on her. She screamed and pressed a button. I was on top of her. Punching her stupid face. Kicking her, slapping her. Anything to hurt her like she just did to me. Three men came in. They grabbed me off of her. She exited the room but I saw he smirk before she was gone.

"Well, that was very intense. But don't worry. Your team is safe for the next round. That little eleven cried about three minuets into the bullying." My face dropped. I had forgotten to cry though all of that. I didn't protect her. She's going to be "exterminated", her whole team will be "exterminated. And I'll live. All because I didn't cry. I walked out of the room and saw the little girl. She looked terrified when she saw me. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I'm so sorry." She sniffled and then kissed my check. She walked away, but said a small thank you. I got up and walked to the fifteen's sleeping quarters. I opened the door and was attacked by my friends.

"So what happened," Max asked.

"I won." They smiled but gave a confused look when they saw my face. "I won, but she lost. She's going to be "exterminated" all because of me."

**A/N So how was it. Good, Bad. **

**CaptainDixy28 - U are right abiut how I want to read more when im upset XD n I like it so far. It was a good idea that u turned it into a tv series but im just asking that no one actually dies because I dont relli care if its bad guys but im a total softy when it come to the good guys dying - Well ya I'm right, I'm always right. Jk. But sorry about the dying thing, it adds interest to the story. **

LittleSillyGoose ** - Wait, what? Max likes Fang? I know this is cannon, but there is no point in this fanfic that I got that vibe from Max. The only vague clue I get is Max and Fang are both single. It's just hard for me to accept that Max suddenly confesses to liking Fang. - Okay to clear things up for everyone, the reason I did this with Max and Fang, was to show you how much they meant to each other. I had to get them together fast so that it wouldn't take to long to get to this part. Plus, their love for each other comes into play later in the story. **

xthefallenx **- ****"live or die"... VANS... HELLO VANS WARPED TOUR. I love the story and.. ahhhhhhh! OMG! I don't even know! also nice music tastes! Im out (: - Wow, nice. Well ya I have good music taste. And seriously, you know you love me. And I'm glad you read my A/N. I feel loved :P**

**Kaitlynneb29 - I know you didn't review, but I had to put this in since you were screaming at me. So there, here's the chapter, now you can go on and stop screaming at me to update. JK, but ya.**

**So there, sorry for taking so long but I've had a lot going on. So ya, I'll update ASAP. It should be easier, we're on Christmas break now. So ya. Vans win, just cause. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Quanza, or what ever you celebrate. **

**Beanie's or Ball Caps**

**Bye :**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys so I'm really bored right now and I decided to update. Story time.**

**Disclaimer: These are so boring so refer to previous chapters.**

Max's POV

I sat up in bed waiting. None of us could sleep at all. We were waiting to find out if Fang lost, won, what the challenge was, and worst of all, what exterminated meant. We heard the door open. My eyes darted over to where Fang was walking in. I jumped out of bed and ran over to him, followed by everyone else.

"So what happened," I asked him once we sat him on a chair.

"I won." I smiled when he said this because we were safe, HE was safe. But I saw the look on his face. Then it hit me. If he didn't win, then... "I won, but she lost. She's going to be "exterminated" all because of me." Everyone's faces dropped like concrete. It downed on all of us that a little girl, a little eleven year old girl, plus nine other eleven year olds would be exterminated. And in that moment, Fang was crying. He didn't even cry when he pulled the plug of his brothers life line. Everyone stared at him till I finally shot daggers at them, telling them to go to bed. They listened and went to the side of the room that was the bedroom. They pulled the curtains to give Fang and I privacy. I knelt down in front of him. I grabbed his hand but he pulled it away.

"What's wrong, I mean, why did you pull away," I asked him.

"I'm not just upset about Julia, I mean, I did have to do a challenge." His words stung. They were harsh and were definitely aimed at me.

"Well, um, what uh, was the um, challenge you had to do," I said. I half wanted to know, but the other half of me didn't want to know. The way he said the sentence, I was scared to find out.

"WE," he said emphasizing the we part. "Were put in separate rooms. They wanted to test our reactions or some shit like that. This lady walked in with a clip board. She sat down and then it started.

RECAP (Fan is telling Max all of this.)

"So I hear you have a girlfriend." I had nod in response. "I saw her, she's really pretty." she continued. I had smile to myself thinking about you. "Ya, to bad she doesn't like you back. Now I know what you're going to say, yes she does. Well the truth is, she's been dating that Sam kid for about three years now. She started dating you out of pity." She had said it with a smirk on her face. Like it was true. My face had fell. I knew they were just trying to get me mad. I didn't care about what they said. It was the fact that they had said Sam's name. I mean how the fuck did they even know about him. So, I stared at her.

"You wish," was my response. She grinned and pulled out a remote.

"Oh really." She pressed a button and a T.V. lit up the room.

**Max, **_Sam_, Fang

It was a video of you and Sam about a year ago. You guys were holding hands and laughing. You smiled up at him. He looked into your eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He leaned his face into yours and kissed you. You wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, like you do with me. But, then it was replaced by a different video. It was the on of you singing in the coffee place. The camera showed me looking at you. But you weren't looking back at me, you were looking into the audience at Sam. Then it flashed to tonight. This was the conversation they showed.

**"Hey baby, sorry I haven't been able to call you. I'm at this camp thing."**

_"I don't care about that, all I care about is that you're still dating that Fang kid. I mean come on, seriously, I know it was a joke at first but really, It should be over by now."_

**"I know, and it will, just give me time. I think he's in love with me."**

_"If he is, I swear, I'll break his jaw."_

**"I got to go to bed. I love you."**

_"Night, love you too."_

(End of videos)

My jaw had dropped. My only thought was this couldn't be real. You said I was your first kiss. You said you loved me. YOU were looking at me. I was on the verge of crying. The girl looked at me and grinned. "Told ya so." She smiled deviously at me and I pounced on her. She screamed and pressed a button. I was on top of her. Punching her stupid face. Kicking her, slapping her. Anything to hurt her like she had did to me. Then three men came in. They grabbed me off of her. She had exited the room but I had saw her smirk before she was gone.

"Well, that was very intense. But don't worry. Your team is safe for the next round. That little eleven cried about three minuets into the bullying." That's when it hit me that she was to be exterminated. After that, I walked into the hallway and saw her.

"I'm sorry. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I'm so sorry." She sniffled and then kissed my check. She walked away, but said a small thank you before she was out of my sight."

END OF RECAP

"I'm so sorry," was all I could say after hearing all that.

"I don't care anymore, it's in the past. What I do care about is what they did to try to get me to cry, was all of that true." I stiffened. It wasn't to an extent.

"Listen, after you left, they pulled me aside. They told me a visitor was here to see me and that I had to get ready because it was an important visitor. They put a crap load of makeup on me. When I looked in the mirror, I saw myself when I was younger. They made me look like I was eleven or twelve. I walked out and saw Sam. He also looked thirteen or fourteen. They told us to catch up and have fun. I smiled, I mean, come on, he is my friend. So we talked and then he asked to hold my hand. I gave him a confused look but said ok. He smiled and then leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away from him and screamed at him. I don't know how they made it look like I wrapped my arms around him. At the coffee house, I was looking at him, but I was only looking at him wondering why he was there. And the phone call was my little brother. The in love with me thing was him asking why I don't hang out with him and I only hang out with you. I was telling him I need time for everything. And the baby thing was, well, I've called him that for a long time. I'm so sorry." Then I waited for his reply.

He stared off into space until finally he looked up at me. He sighed and rested his head in his hand. "Listen I believe you, it's just, I can't get that little girls face out of my head. I mean, the look she gave me, it was unbearable. I mean, it was basically looking at Eva. I mean, you remember her face when she found out about Kyle right?" I nodded trying to understand him. "Well it was like ten times worse." Then, he again burst into tears. All I could do was hold him and let him cry.

After about an hour, he finally calmed down. He didn't bother getting changed and then he climbed into my bed. "Is it okay if I sleep with you. Nothing's going to happen, I'm just..." I nodded my understanding and crawled into bed with him. He pulled me close into him and then we fell asleep.

**A/N So how was it. Good or Bad**

**no-one - I love ot please update soon - Thanks for loving my story. I have a lot of fun writing it. And I try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kaitlynneb29 - Hey I loved the chapter and I'm still confused when they say terminated do they mean kill or kicked off the show. Also I don't yell at you that often, ok maybe I do.️ Anyways really liked can't wait to read more and beanie all the way. - You'll have to wait to find out about the exterminate. And yes, you do yell a lot, but so do I, so that's why we're BFF's. Thanks and I agree. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CaptainDixy28 - I liked the chapter but it sad - I know it was really sad, but I needed to do something. Plus, I think this one's sadder due to Fang, and how he takes it. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest - OMg that is crazy! Defiantly Bennie! I loved it sooooo much! Update soon please! Im out peace! - I know, but I'm really crazy so it makes sense, and I totally agree. Thanks for loving and reviewing.**

**luvdaFAX (all by the same person) - (chapter 11) wow, what an unexpected twist. BTW, you keep spelling Angel's name wrong, you keep calling her Angle, like a 90 degree , BTW, this is a pretty cool story. Fly on -Maia - I know, the twist, but this one's bigger, dun, dun duuuun. Sorry about the Angel thing, I try to avoid it, but I guess I missed it. And thanks.**

**(chapter 13) what's up with everyone, and i do mean everyone, saying defiantly instead of definitely, its kind of weird**  
** Fly on**  
** -Maia - I'm sorry about that also, my computer auto-corrects and I guess I kept spelling it wrong so it auto-corrected it, I'll try to fix that.**

**(chapter 15)OMG! what's gonna happen, what's gonna happen!? - Read to find out.**

**(chapter 17)don't know when you last updated, but still, UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! and in case your wondering, yes, I am a little bit of a drama queen ,lol :)**  
** Fly on and update! **

**-Maia - lol, and the other time I updated the story was Christmas Eve. Thanks for reviewing**

**So how was Christmas, what did you get. I got a black bean-bag chair, black sheets, and a black and neon green pillow, skinny jeans, black converse, a loom kit, porcelain dolls (I collect them), and cd's for my favorite bands, plus more. I want you guys to tell me what you guys got. Enjoy New Years. Tomorrow's my sister's b-day. She's going to be 16. Anyways,. have fun, and I might not be able to update soon, because my mom forgot to pay the bill for the computer so they might shut off our internet and phone (I have a cell (what ever)) so sorry if it takes a long time. Have fun and see ya. BTW beanie's win by a lot. **

**Regular skinny jeans or colorful skinny jeans :?**


End file.
